Liebe Verloren
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Um ariano curioso demais, vê o que não deveria. Death Fic. Yaoi médio. Linguagem Inapropriada. Radamanthys x Aiacos e Minos.


Castelo Heinstein, seis da tarde

_Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada_

_Fic sem fins lucrativos_

_**Liebe Verloren **__(by Mistress Alice)_

Castelo Heinstein, seis da tarde.

Ele assobiava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do lugar. Subiu dois longos lances de escada pulando os degraus, como se estivesse com pressa, mas não estava. Talvez um mínimo ansioso por querer logo chegar ao seu destino –o quarto do namorado – pois queria convidá-lo para sair, talvez jantarem juntos ou apenas passearem. De qualquer modo, o loiro pensava sobre o que faria enquanto seguia seu caminho, e logo foi interrompido de seus mais felizes pensamentos ao passar por um dos quartos de seus companheiros, onde ouviu um alguns gemidos.

Ao final do corredor em que estava, se encontrava o quarto de um dos juízes, Wyvern. O loiro passou pelo dito quarto, mas tomou atenção ao fato do mesmo estar entreaberto.

"_Radamanthys, bem que você podia trancar a porta enquanto come a sua namorada, não?"._ Pensou Minos, ao dar ré e, por gentileza, com o intuito de fechar a porta, tomando o cuidado para não fazer escândalo. Sem querer, o ariano olhou para ver o que acontecia, mas não por curiosidade, apenas para checar se não notariam sua presença ali, uma vez que seu cosmo estava baixo e tranqüilo.

Essa rápida olhada fez o juiz 'curioso' gelar. Apertando os olhos, tentava compreender o que via, e por alguns segundos, manteve-se estático, não raciocinando.

A causa dos gemidos era Aiacos. O moreno apoiava as mãos na parede enquanto era penetrado por Radamanthys, que além do dito ato, prensava o amante contra a parede puxando os cabelos negros do outro com força usando uma das mãos, e com a outra, acariciava o membro bem rijo do outro enquanto lhe distribuía beijos ao redor do rosto e do pescoço. Ambos gemiam sonoramente.

-Rada..manthys...pare, por favor...eu...não posso ...continuar com isso. –o moreno tentava dizer enquanto as provocações que recebia lhe tiravam a razão e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada.

Em conseqüência do choque que acabara de levar, do que ouviu e principalmente por não terem nem se dado conta ao terceiro cosmo ali presente, lágrimas se formaram caindo ao rosto do espectador. Minos permaneceu em silêncio, e recobrando os movimentos aos poucos, saiu dali, esquecendo de fechar a porta do quarto do colega.

**.**

"Você é como um anjo, sua pele me faz chorar, ... Eu só queria ter sido especial..." 1

Aos prantos, retornou o caminho, trancando-se em seu próprio quarto. Escondia o rosto entre as mãos, não se atrevia a secar suas lágrimas, pois sabia que o choro da dor que estava sentindo, não terminaria tão cedo.

No ápice da sua impulsividade e raiva, tinha vontade de destruir seu quarto.

-Isso NÃO está acontecendo, porra. Não comigo...não, não era o Aia. –Ainda não acreditando no que viu, falava sozinho no quarto, tentando chegar a uma conclusão. –DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO ERA O MEU AIACOS!

Tentando se acalmar, ele se sentou em sua cama, ao choro e soluços.

"Todas as noites em que o esperei acordado e todas as promessas que você me fez..." 2

Embora não raciocinando direito, tentou pensar e chegou à conclusão de que o que viu não ia ficar impune. Subitamente levantou-se e apressadamente saiu de seu quarto. Ia acabar com aquela festa, agora.

**.**

Abriu a porta do quarto do outro loiro, tão grosseiramente que a porta quase bateu na parede, voltando. Primeiro passo feito: assustou a ambos. Aiacos ficou pálido de tal maneira que nem se movia e Radamanthys logo se afastou do amante.

"Eu não ouvi o que você estava dizendo, eu vivo em emoções cruas e eu não sou amável se você me trair. Então quem diabos é você para dizer que nós não teríamos conseguido?..." 3

O ariano apenas encarou friamente o namorado, este que percebeu que deveria sair dali a-g-o-r-a. Em instantes Aiacos se vestiu, saindo correndo do quarto.

-QUEM você pensa que é, Radamanthys pra tocar no MEU namorado, hein, seu cretino? –Seu olhar caiu sobre o escorpiano que estava sentado em sua cama se vestindo.

-E QUEM te disse que ele é propriedade exclusivamente SUA, Minos? Você não é dono dele! –Radamanthys se tornou muito sério, e ao terminar de se trocar, levantou-se e se aproximou do outro loiro, olhando-o fixamente e desafiadoramente.

-Ah, então SOU EU QUEM ESTÁ ERRADO? Pego você comendo o MEU namorado e sou eu o INJUSTO? –Era visível a fúria do ariano, mas mesmo assim, procurava manter sua pose.

"Chamado para despertar, peguei você de manhã com outro em minha cama. Você não se preocupa mais comigo? Preocupa-se? Eu acho que não. 1,80 de altura veio pra cima de mim sem avisar..." 3.1

-Minos, não grite comigo! Não há nada entre eu e o seu precioso namorado.-dizia sarcasticamente.

-Eu falo com você do jeito que EU quiser, cretino. –Percebendo o olhar de desafio do outro, retribuiu, aproximando-se mais e encarando-o. –SEU CANALHA!

-Se não gostou do que viu, deveria ter posto uma coleira em Aiacos. –sorriu de canto, irônico e ainda sarcástico e em contrapartida, levou um forte soco no rosto.

**.**

Do lado de fora do quarto, Aiacos estava encostado na parede, chorando desesperadamente. _''Aquilo não era pra ter acontecido!''._ Enquanto se punia em silêncio, chorava mais e mais a cada briga que escutava. Não conseguia se acalmar, nem que quisesse, mas pensou no que poderia fazer, antes que a discussão que ouvia piorasse e se tornasse uma guerra.

Não era do seu feitio fazer isso, mas respirando fundo, decidiu interferir. Pior que ser xingado por Minos, era saber que seus colegas se matariam ali, e nenhum dos dois mais estava em sua razão. Voltou ao quarto do juiz de Wyvern e se deparou com o ariano pronto para usar o seu **"Marionete Cósmica"**, tentando evitar que o pior acontecesse ali, o moreno se colocou entre os dois juízes.

-PAREM COM ISSO! –Aiacos encarava o namorado em seus olhos claros, enquanto lágrimas de ambos caíam sem parar.

"Mas você tem que procurar dentro de você. Você tem que achar aquela força interior e tirar essa merda pra fora e tenha a motivação para não desistir e não ser um perdedor. Não interessa o quanto você queira cair de cara e ter um colapso..." 4

-Parar? Como se atreve a defendê-lo? Ah me esqueci que não sou o suficiente, não é? Por isso o defende, foi mal, esqueci desse detalhe! –Embora chorando e sentindo-se muito mal, pois a cena da traição não lhe saía da cabeça, Minos tentava ser o mais sarcástico e irônico que conseguia.

-Não diga bobagens, é claro que você é o suficiente...eu, Minos...me perdoe, eu não queria fazer isso. Eu amo você...e...-Tentava ao menos querer se justificar, mesmo sabendo que seria perda de tempo e pra completar, o escorpiano ousava interrompê-los.

-...e...ele não me ama seu idiota. E é claro, a única coisa que eu fiz foi dar a Aiacos o que você não era tão capaz assim..._prazer_. –Mesmo machucado e sentido as dores pelos socos de Griffon, Radamanthys jamais abandonava sua expressão maliciosa e extremamente sarcástica.

Após escutar o outro loiro, Minos obteve uma expressão de ódio ainda maior. Olhava o namorado com completo desprezo e nojo; queria se vingar, ou melhor, não queria na realidade fazer isso, amava Aiacos demais para tentar machucá-lo, mas apesar de não perceber que estava errado em seus pensamentos, Minos acreditou que Garuda não o amava mais. E dada essa conclusão, subitamente o ariano silenciou-se e abaixou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que controlava o choro para não se sentir mais ridículo aos dois ali.

-Minos, por favor, vamos conversar...

"Se você precisar de amor, bem, então, peça por amor. Eu poderia ter te dado amor, agora eu estou tirando amor. E isto não é minha culpa, porque vocês dois merecem o que está por vir. Então não diga nada..." 3.2

-Não temos nada a conversar, Aiacos de Garuda...não venha me dizer que o que eu vi não é verdade, não venha tentar se justificar. O fato é que você me traiu e eu não vou perdoá-lo...-Fez uma breve pausa.

"Bem-vindo ao Reino Trágico ... Eles perderam suas cabeças, ou então são um bando de ratos cegos. Nós escutamos todas as suas histórias, uma, diversas vezes..." 5

-...Você tanto que disse que me amava e acabou destruindo a nós dois. Então foi tudo da boca pra fora? Pelo visto sim, jamais esperei isso de você. Amei-te tanto e levo essa punhalada nas costas? Eu esperei isso de qualquer um aqui, menos de você. Estou decepcionado, Aiacos...-Levantou um pouco a cabeça, a fitar uma última vez o belo rosto do homem que amava.

"Eu não sei porque eu sou tão frio. Não sei porque isso me machuca. Tudo que quero é ficar com você, e fazer a dor ir embora. Porque eu tenho uma consciência? Tudo o que isso fez foi me ferrar. Porque eu tenho esse tormento? Tudo que eu quero fazer é foder com tudo isso, eu digo minhas mentiras, e eu desprezo ... Então que porra há com você?" 6

-Adeus, Aiacos...-Deu as costas aos dois e se retirou dali. Queria chorar sem ser ridicularizado, queria sofrer sozinho, e para isso foi direto ao seu quarto. Embora se sentindo vencido Minos jamais perdia a pose e a imponência que possuía.

Radamanthys abriu a boca para contradizer, mas embora estivesse satisfeito do que fez com Aiacos, nunca pensaria que Minos fosse assistir de camarote e, portanto achou melhor não se meter, sabia que além de piorar a situação se daria muito pior nessa.

Aiacos não queria se justificar. Sabia muito bem que aquilo não tinha sequer um olhar de justificativa. Percebendo o olhar que levou, seu coração doeu ainda mais em ver os olhos de Minos triste, magoados e sem brilho tudo por sua causa, pensava insistentemente como poderia ter sido tão vil a ponto de se render aos braços de Radamanthys, não tinha necessidade disso, Minos e Aiacos eram tão felizes juntos, todos no Castelo os invejavam, e nada, absolutamente NADA era obstáculo para eles se separarem ou deixarem de se amar.

"Quando o sol brilhar nós brilharemos juntos. Eu te disse que ficarei aqui para sempre, eu disse que sempre serei seu amigo, eu fiz um juramento e vou cumprir até o fim. Agora que está chovendo mais do que nunca, saiba que ainda teremos um ao outro. Você pode ficar embaixo do meu guarda-chuva..." 7

**.**

Não podia acreditar no que aconteceu. Traído pelo namorado e por um amigo. Estava sozinho, seu peito doía e já não chorava mais de tristeza, e sim de dor. Andava de um lado ao outro de seu quarto com o rosto entre as mãos, não fazia idéia de como suportar aquilo. Por dentro uma parte de si odiava o namorado e a outra parta ainda o amava, e isso ainda mantinha Minos de pé, mas mesmo sendo um grande e forte guerreiro, havia entrado em desespero por não saber como melhorar o que sentia.

"Obsessão, dê outra olhada. Lembre, cada chance que você teve! Decida, você vive comigo ou desista de qualquer chance de você ser livre ... Possessão (alimente meu único vício). Confissão (eu não vou falar duas vezes). Decidir (ou morra por mim). Ou desista de qualquer chance de você ser livre". 8

Jogou-se em sua cama, além de chorar, soluçava, queria gritar, e assim o fez. Pensou que assim, parte de sua dor seria aliviada, mas não adiantou não para o que ele realmente queira. Não tinha mais volta. Mesmo sofrendo sem Aiacos ao seu lado, seria pior voltarem. O relacionamento não seria mais o mesmo, passariam a desconfiar um do outro e continuariam a machucar um ao outro, mais e mais.

Estava enlouquecendo, e em seu quarto ficou, até a noite cair.

**.**

O Castelo permanecia em um silêncio completo. Alguns espectros estavam ausentes, ou saíram para se divertirem, afogarem as mágoas ou encontravam-se em missão, e poucos restavam lá naquela noite. Com exceção dos três juízes e de Pandora, estavam também, Myu de Borboleta, Zelos de Sapo, Queen de Mandrágora e Gordon de Minotauro, que se juntaram para conversar em algum canto.

Pandora tinha trabalhado muito nesse dia e foi dormir mais cedo. Estava estressada e percebeu uma agitação nos cosmos ali presentes, mas não quis se preocupar. _"Eu vejo isso amanhã, não vou cuidar de ninguém mais hoje!". E_stava morrendo de dor de cabeça, e nem foi ver o namorado, que na certa não ia deixá-la dormir.

Radamanthys estava sem muito sono. Apenas se preocupava em cuidar dos machucados que tinha e não esquecia o momento que tivera com Aiacos. Gostou muito de terem feito sexo, mesmo contra a vontade do canceriano, e friamente não se importava com a situação de Minos. "_Ele deu brecha, azar o dele". _Ria sozinho das coisas que pensava, mas não demorou que seus pensamentos caíssem na namorada, Pandora, que fazia dois dias que não a via. Precisava saber se estava tudo bem, e precisava arranjar alguma mentira para convencê-la de sua recente ausência. A amava muito, mas como ela trabalhava demais, sentia-se muito sozinho, por isso a sua infidelidade. E como não tinha mais nada a fazer, tomou um longo banho e foi dormir.

Garuda finalmente cessou o choro e tomou um calmante para tentar dormir, o que estava sendo complicado há um pouco mais de uma hora. O seu terror maior era relembrar o rosto de Minos, com uma visível falta de esperança e do olhar de decepção. Precisava conversar com o ariano loiro, precisavam contornar aquilo, mesmo que Minos não o perdoasse, mas precisavam conversar, e bem conhecendo o jeito impulsivo e orgulhoso do namorado, sabia que quando essa conversa ocorresse, seria longa, triste e cansativa, mas não se importava, não aceitaria um 'adeus' definitivo como o que escutou anteriormente. O amava mais que sua própria vida, e sabia do erro que cometeu. E com muito custo, conseguiu dormir.

Griffon estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, e _ainda_ chorava. _"Está tudo acabado! Não me conformo!". _Minos continuava impaciente, e parou no meio do seu quarto, e pensou muito na atitude que tinha em mente.

**.**

"Eu tenho um anjo no salão de entrada, ele está esperando para me pôr na fila. Eu não pedirei perdão.  
Minha fé secou..." 9

Foi até sua escrivaninha e escreveu um bilhete. Levantou-se e em seguida foi até sua cama se deitando.

-Que ironia...meus fios manipulando a minha própria vida...-disse, sussurrando a si mesmo.

"...E a morte está sussurrando em seus ouvidos, a música de elevador e cantos que ela não deveria ouvir. E gira ao redor 1...2 ...3. E todos nós deitamos 4...5 ...6. Alguns fazem rápido, alguns fazem melhor e aos poucos..." 9.1

Aos poucos, Minos foi fechando os olhos...caindo em um sono em que ele jamais acordaria novamente.

**.**

Acordou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, mas ao voltar do banheiro, sentiu algo estranho, seguindo sua intuição, se trocou e foi dar uma rápida ronda ao andar que estava. Em meio à sua caminhada, teve vontade de ver Minos, não só se estava já de pé, assim como aproveitaria para conversarem.

Entrou no quarto, e achou muito estranho ver que Minos dormiu sem se trocar não arrumar a cama, e estranhou duplamente ao perceber que seu cosmo estava escondido, ausente demais, e nunca o outro escondeu o cosmo para poder dormir. Preocupando-se quase que imediatamente, Aiacos adiantou-se e se sentou ao lado do outro e o observou. Em instantes, percebeu que estava certo algo de errado ali acontecera durante a noite.

Percebeu finos cortes no pescoço do loiro além de um considerável volume de sangue tanto em Minos como na cama. Pôs a mão no rosto dele e percebeu o quanto estava frio. Desceu ao peito do outro e percebeu que seu coração não mais batia. Morto. Aiacos não engoliu o fato de primeira, deu-lhe um leve tapa no rosto do ariano, e o chamou algumas vezes. Nada, nenhuma reação.

Foi então o momento do desespero. Aiacos começou a chorar e gritar mais e mais pelo nome do amado e nada, sequer uma reação. Então Aiacos se levantou e observou correu o olhar ao quarto do namorado, pensando em alguma solução.

-Morto Minos se matou, o meu Minos morreu, não...-O choro e os soluços não permitiram uma conclusão aos fatos. Mais que isso, queria gritar chamando ajuda, mas sua voz cessou naquele momento. Logo avistou um papel com seu nome próximo ao corpo do juiz falecido, e tremendo, o pegou para ler, sentando-se novamente na cama.

"_Eu sinto muito, meu amor. Sinto mesmo. Sinto não poder tê-lo feito feliz, __sinto não ter amado você do jeito que queria e que merecia. Eu pensei que eu fosse o melhor para você, mas me enganei._

_Fique ciente que jamais duvidei do seu amor, saiba que morri amando você e só você. Espero um dia reencontrá-lo, para poder me apaixonar novamente por você e finalmente dar a você tudo o que você merece._

_Não se sinta culpado, sei que deve estar sofrendo e pensando que foi você quem me matou. Mas que mentira, meu amor. Eu morri por você, minha vida sempre lhe pertenceu, e essa é a prova. Não apenas do que eu sou capaz de fazer, mas sim a prova da grandiosidade do meu amor por você._

_Acredite, pela primeira vez não agi impulsivamente. Apesar do curto período, eu pensei muito sobre isso. Bom, sei que a cada palavra minha, você se machuca cada vez mais.Portanto, encerro por aqui._

_Não me odeie, por favor. Eu te amo. Ontem, hoje, amanhã e por toda a eternidade. Sem você eu não tenho vida._

_Espero que um dia me perdoe por isso e saiba que eu o perdôo, mesmo que você não tenha me perguntado. Meu garoto, eu te conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo._

_Eu te amo demais._

_Eternamente seu, Minos._

_Adeus"._

Em meio aos soluços, Aiacos se debruçou sobre o corpo do outro e ficou ali, chorando contidamente. Não iria gritar, não ia chamar por ajuda, queria ficar sozinho, queria estar com Minos uma última vez.

"O céu está esperando por você. Apenas feche seus olhos e diga adeus. Ouvindo a sua pulsação indo,indo e indo.

Então aqui estou eu, você está dentro de mim. Então aqui estou eu, nossos mundos estão acabados. Aqui estou eu com você. Eu estarei lá até o fim, memórias estavam me dizendo e então adeus meu amigo. 

Adeus meu amigo!

Diga boa noite.

Adeus meu amigo." 10

Notas da autora.

.Lista das músicas usadas nessa fanfic:

**Creep Korn**

**All I Have Jennifer Lopez**

**Wake Up Call Maroon 5 - 3.1/3.2 **

**Till I Colapse Eminem**

**Tragic Kingdom No Doubt**

**Trash Korn**

**Umbrella Rihanna**

**The Nameless Slipknot**

**Count To Six And Die Marilyn Manson**

**Say Goodnight Bullet For My Valentine**

.**"Liebe Verloren" ** **"O Amor Perdido"** em Alemão.


End file.
